


Praise You Like I Should

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dom!Rhett, Face-Fucking, Hotel Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Sprinkle of fluff, Sub!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: After a live show Rhett helps Link wind down with some good, old hotel sex. This fic is basically just smut.





	Praise You Like I Should

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Tumblr follower giveaway fic won by @like-a-wild-potato. I hope you'll like it!

”Get on your knees,” Rhett said, voice low and commanding. If you knew him like Link did, you could still hear the warm undertones. Link’s eyes flitted to him and Rhett saw a relieved smile ghost his lips. 

After the show that night, Link had been climbing up the walls. He’d been high on nervous energy all day. Link was like that on show days, amping himself up for the audience, stretching his mind and body to do the best dang job he could. Usually doing the show drained that from him but apparently not today. It had been the last show of the tour, so maybe he’d been more amped up than usual. Backstage, he’d been loud and exuberant, a perfect image of a happy and satisfied performer after a successful show. But Rhett knew him too well. He could see that under all that clamor and gushing was a man ready to crawl out of his skin. When they’d finally gotten back to the hotel room, Link had been an anxious mess, babbling on about their performance, about the things that had worked and things they could have done better. His arms had flailed around punctuating his words and he’d paced around the hotel room bumping into furniture, even almost managing to break the mirror.

When Rhett’s familiar words finally penetrated the haze that had invaded Link’s brain, his tense shoulders relaxed and he stilled in the middle of the room. Link lowered himself onto the floor, sitting on his heels. His hands rested on his knees, palms up, fingers slightly curled and relaxed. He let his head fall forward, looking down at the carpeted floor. They’d played this game before, but it still felt new and titillating to Rhett. Rhett loved seeing Link like this. Over the years, he’d grown so used to seeing Link in control of basically everything in their lives. He’d always been the planner, the detail-oriented control freak that stressed over their schedule, collaborations and the minutest details of their content. He’d always been unable to hand over the reins, even when the weight of the self-imposed stress had threatened to crush him.

When their relationship had finally changed, adding the last layer of intimacy long-awaited and previously denied, Rhett had picked up on it quickly. The bedroom seemed to be the only place where Link was willing to give up his control. When Rhett’s voice lowered to a certain cadence and he made it perfectly clear to Link who was in charge, it was like Link transformed. He became pliable and serene. Even his face changed. The first time it had happened, Rhett had been almost afraid of it. A relaxed and tranquil Link had looked so different. But when he’d realized that he’d tapped into something that Link needed and craved, he couldn’t get enough of it.

Rhett walked slowly around Link, trailing the tips of his fingers on his shoulders, just to see if he could get a reaction. Link stayed still but there was an almost unnoticeable hitch in his breathing.

“Good boy,” Rhett murmured with a soft smile. Link made a small noise of appreciation. 

Rhett stepped back and slowly opened his belt buckle. He looked at Link, who was still in his position, eyes trained at the floor. Heat coiled in Rhett’s belly. It seemed like every time they did this, he got more pleasure out of it. Trying to control his already ragged breathing, he popped open the buttons of his jeans. Link shivered at the sound of the belt buckle rasping faintly against Rhett’s thigh. He knew what was coming. Rhett felt the shiver travel through the air between them and shoot down his spine too. He wanted this man so badly, it was almost ridiculous. Rhett let his jeans fall to the floor and stepped out of them, stepping right in front of Link in the process.

“Look at me,” Rhett said. It was easier to keep his voice low and dominating now. He was getting in the right headspace. It always took a minute for him to get there. It was easier for Link, Rhett had noticed, he seemed to just drop into his subspace as soon as he heard the agreed-upon words.

Link lifted his head and trained his eyes to the man towering over him. He licked his lips, eyes hooded and glazed with lust. He looked so small and vulnerable. Rhett took a deep breath. It still made him dizzy to look at Link like this. He was angelic.

“Look at my gorgeous boy. Sitting so pretty and calm. Waiting so patiently,” Rhett’s voice was a murmur and his fingers dove into Link’s hair, scraping his scalp gently, nudging his head back so he could see Link’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard. Link’s eyes closed and he let out a happy little sigh. Rhett hummed back at him in agreement. Rhett’s fingers circled from Link’s neck to his chin and he pressed on the tip of it gently.

“Open your mouth, darlin’.”

Link’s mouth opened slowly and Rhett felt his hot breath on his hand. Rhett palmed himself absentmindedly, registering the hardness in his boxers, but concentrating on the man sitting in front of him. His fingers grabbed Link’s loosely hanging jaw and he turned Link’s head roughly to the side. It elicited a small whimper that sent Rhett’s mind reeling. A flood of memories attacked him, of all the times he’d already heard that sound before and all the possible futures he’d get to hear it again. 

“That jawline of yours. Good lord. You could cut glass with that. Just looking at you is making me impossibly hard. Can’t wait to fuck your beautiful face.” Rhett’s fingers caressed the sharp curve of Link’s jaw appreciatively. Link shivered at the touch, his fingers jumping in his lap. Rhett pushed Link’s face back to its original position and without warning, pushed three of his fingers into his open mouth. He dipped them deep, making Link jerk back a bit before quickly regaining his posture. 

“Tsk, tsk. Where do you think you’re going?” Rhett admonished with a smirk. “You’re mine to do what I please. I thought that was clear. Why don’t you suck on those for a minute?”

Link’s eyes closed and his tongue moved along Rhett’s fingers. His cheeks hollowed and he slurped loudly. Rhett moved his fingers slowly deeper, trying to get a gag out of Link. Not necessarily because he liked it, though he did, but because he knew it was easier on Link if the first one was from Rhett’s fingers. The tips of Rhett’s fingers touched on the back of Link’s throat and he jumped and let out a pathetic little gurgle. Rhett pulled back immediately, letting Link regain his composure. His cheeks had flushed deep red and his breathing was heavy. Rhett drew his hand away and wiped his dripping wet fingers onto his shirt.

“You think that’s bad? That’s nothing compared to what’s coming next.”

Link bit his lip and swallowed hard. Rhett could see his cock straining in his pants. The outline of it was so apparent it made Rhett want to push Link down and just bite on it through the fabric. Rhett forced himself out of his fantasy and realized something as he looked back on Link’s face. Link’s mouth was closed. He frowned.

“Mouth!” The order was sharp. It made Link jump and quickly open his mouth again. There was an apology in his eyes and Rhett shook his head at him and tutted. His hand lowered to Link’s hair and he tugged on it. Not too hard but enough to make Link’s scalp tingle. 

“Are you gonna behave? Or am I going to have to punish you?”

Link nodded vigorously, making Rhett’s steady hand tug at his hair more. Rhett could see Link’s cock jump against his pants. 

“Answer me!”

“Yes, sir. I’ll behave,” Link muttered neck flushing red as his Adam’s apple bobbed wildly.

“There you go. Wasn’t hard, was it darlin’?” Rhett said, voice velvety and sweet. He let go of Link’s hair, petting it back into place. Link sighed at loss of connection.

Rhett was straining in his boxers too and ready to get along with the scene. He slipped out of his underwear with a quick pull that left his cock swaying in front of Link’s face. He could see Link’s pupils dilate at the sight. Rhett took a hold of himself and let himself enjoy a few slow tugs, lolling his head back and breathing audible sighs into the ceiling. Then he turned to look at Link again. His chest was rising and falling fast.

“I’m gonna be rough. You know how this goes. Tap if you need to stop,” Rhett whispered, just in case.

Link nodded, mouth still open. Rhett grabbed the back of Link’s head and threaded his fingers back into Link’s hair for a grip. The tip of Link’s tongue stuck out of his mouth and Rhett pressed the head of his cock on it. Link flattened his tongue, making it wider, letting Rhett rub his slit against it. A sound rose from the back of Link’s throat that made Rhett’s knees weak. Link’s tongue was hot and wet and held promises of the pleasure ahead. Rhett took a deep breath and centered himself. He was still always a bit nervous before doing this, even though he knew it was what Link wanted. And it wasn’t that Rhett didn’t enjoy it too, it was just different than what he was used to.

Rhett pushed in, slow at first, letting Link get used to the feeling. But the grace period was short and soon Rhett’s hips snapped quick and hard, his cock burrowing into Link’s face with force. Link gagged and swallowed, fingers pressing into fists in his lap. Rhett knew there would be little half-moon indentations on his palms that he would kiss in the morning. Link’s cheeks hollowed and before long, tears were streaking across his face. The sounds his mouth made were obscene. Rhett had grown to love them. He went harder, looking in awe how his cock disappeared into Link’s eager mouth. Link was a mess of blotchy skin and disheveled hair. But all the while Rhett was thrusting, Link’s eyes were on Rhett and they were filled with love and gratitude. The sight of it made Rhett’s chest grow warm and tight.

“You really know how to take it, don’t you? Born to choke on a cock. God, Link... was gonna take my time with you but I might not be able to.”

Rhett could feel a smile and a hum of unspoken words around his cock and he pulled himself all the way out. He fell out with a satisfyingly wet pop and string of saliva dragged from Link’s mouth onto his chin. Rhett looked dazed as it dripped down and without really thinking he bowed down and licked it off. Link gasped and whined. His hands shot up and grabbed Rhett’s collar, pulling his rising figure back into a kiss. Rhett took the kiss gladly, enjoying the feeling of Link’s plumped up lips pressing onto his, letting his roughed up tongue explore his mouth. Then he pushed Link off and straightened himself.

“Uh-uh. Was that allowed?” There was a subtle threat in Rhett’s voice. Link’s eyes widened. He shook his head and swallowed, hands dropping back down. Rhett sighed, feigning annoyance. He loved this part.

“You know the rules. Get up. Take off your clothes.”

Link scrambled up and obeyed silently. He kept his eyes on the floor and carefully folded his clothes on the chair. Rhett’s hand worked on himself as he watched Link. It was impossible not to enjoy the gradual reveal of his skin. After Link was done, he stood still waiting for instructions. His face was flushed with anticipation and his eyes shimmered in the low light of the bedside lamp. His cock hung between his legs, the tip glistening invitingly. There were a few different ways they liked this to play out and Rhett knew for certain what they both needed tonight.

“Lay on the bed.”

Link crawled to the king-sized bed, laying on top of the plush, crisp white sheets. The comforter was so fluffy, Link sank into it. Rhett walked to the foot of the bed, frowned and yanked on it. Link rolled sideways, letting Rhett pull the offending fabric away discarding it onto the floor. Rhett made a satisfied click with his tongue. Now he could see all of Link, all of his beauty laid bare in front of him. Rhett slipped out of his shirt and climbed on the bed. He moved Link’s feet apart and got on his knees between them. Rhett’s hands settled on Link’s thighs. He could feel Link’s muscles tighten and relax at the touch. Link was staring at Rhett, looking at him intently and curiously. He didn’t know yet what way Rhett was going with this.

“I love your legs,” Rhett started. Link’s eyes widened and he let out a sigh that told Rhett he’d chosen right. “So lean. So much hidden strength. Have I told you that sometimes I fantasize about you wrapping your thighs around my head and squeezing until I can’t breathe? Fuck. Just the thought of it is making me all kinds of excited. That’d be a good way to go. To take my last breaths between these.” Rhett’s voice was low and dripping with lust. 

His hands started their travels. Caressing Link’s thighs, up and down, stopping here and there to squeeze hard just to feel his muscles move again. Link squirmed under his touch. Rhett moved on up, towards Link’s hips. His fingers wrapped around Link’s waist. Link was so small there. Touching Link like this always made Rhett feel big in a good way. Rhett wanted to wrap around this man completely. He wanted to lose himself in Link’s body and be born a new man, a better man, someone worthy of Link’s love and adoration. Rhett’s thumbs moved in slow circles over Link’s jutting hip bones. Rhett leaned down and pressed a kiss next to his thumb, finally managing to get a low moan out of Link. Link’s cock jumped, hitting Rhett in his chest making him smirk against Link’s hot skin.

“And these hips of yours. Gosh. Do you know how long I spent imagining my hands right here? How many times I came hard whispering your name, thinking about how I would hold onto you while I took you slow and sweet. You have the most beautiful body I have ever seen, Link. I still think sometimes I must be dreaming when I get to touch you like this.” Rhett licked the length of the hip bone and did the same to the other. Link was panting, his cock straining against Rhett’s body. He could feel the wetness of the tip smearing against him. 

Rhett straightened himself and waited for Link to open his eyes. When he finally saw the blue gaze looking at him quizzically, he brushed the precum onto his fingers that he then promptly sunk into his mouth. He let out a dirty sound, something between a moan and a slurp and worked his fingers deeper into his mouth. Link was looking at him, mouth hanging slack, a drop of drool spilling over the side of his mouth. Rhett smiled and closed his eyes for a moment. Then he drew his fingers out and leaned back over Link.

“You taste amazing,” Rhett whispered before pushing his fingers into Link’s waiting mouth. Link licked on Rhett’s fingers excitedly, twirling his tongue in a way that made Rhett want to forget his plan and just stick his dick back in there. But he didn’t. Instead, he drew his fingers out and returned to his earlier position. He started on Link’s stomach, kissing and nibbling and nuzzling. Link squirmed again, now with laughter. Rhett smiled and moved up, attacking the perked up nipple. It was waiting to be sucked and gently bit on and Rhett wasn’t going to disappoint. Link gasped for air, laughter turning back into moans and whines. His hands were in his own hair now, he was tugging it and mumbling Rhett’s name, begging him to touch his neglected cock. Rhett just kept going, not bothering to answer his pleas.

“Look at you. How can a guy on his forties have such a tight body? You work so hard and it shows, darlin’. Can’t get enough of you. This broad chest. So beautiful. I love this little fluff on your stomach, makes me wanna just lay next to you and pet you for hours.” Rhett’s hands brushed across Link’s chest and stomach, pressed into his sides and trailed up to his shoulders.

“Did you know that your shoulders make me weak in the knees? The way your tight shirts clings to them…sometimes at work, I just forget myself when I look at you. More than once I’ve almost touched myself there - right in front of the crew. I don’t think you understand what you do to me.” Rhett’s voice was almost a whisper. The love and lust he felt for Link was dripping through to his words and it was making Link moan and whimper.

Rhett moved his hands up, traveling along Link’s arms. He found Link’s fingers and intertwined their hands. Rhett pulled Link’s hands to him, pressing his palms into his chest. Rhett growled low and hungry as Link’s hands started to slowly caress him. Link’s eyes opened a little and his tongue slipped out of his mouth as he worked his fingers over his lover’s body.

“The way you touch me. Ohhhh, fuck, Link. I swear I’m gonna lose my mind someday.”

Link’s hands slipped lower and Rhett snatched them back before they found their target that hung heavy between Rhett’s legs. Rhett brought Link’s hands to his mouth, peppering them with kisses and then slowly dipping each finger into his mouth.

“Have I - told you - that I love - your hands? - You have - gorgeous fingers. - I especially - like them when - they are - wrapped around - my cock.” Rhett said stretching the sentence out, letting a finger disappear into his mouth between words. Link was whining constantly now. His crotch bucked into the air, desperately trying to find something to press onto. Rhett marveled at the red, throbbing cock that laid against Link’s stomach dripping onto his skin. The little hairs on Link’s stomach glistened with the wetness spreading there.

“Rhett, please. Touch me!” Link was begging.

“No, darlin’. You disobeyed,” Rhett said sweetly, shaking his head.

Link let out a desperate growl. Rhett could hear he was ready. He let Link’s hands drop to his sides. He got onto his hands and knees and pressed his palms into Link’s shoulders grounding him into the mattress. Link’s eyes flew open and his misty gaze zeroed onto Rhett’s face hovering above him. 

“I’m not gonna touch you. But I’m gonna make you come. You’re gonna come hard for me and then I’m gonna fuck you sore,” Rhett murmured, low and dangerous. The frown disappeared and Link’s breath hitched. Rhett looked at him for a moment and then kissed him hard. Link rose against him, thirsty for any kind of contact Rhett was allowing him. The kiss ended abruptly, making Link mewl desperately.

“Don’t touch yourself. If you do, you don’t get to come,” Rhett reminded, making Link whimper and nod. Rhett drew a deep breath and dove right in beside Link’s ear. He told Link how ravishing he was, he praised his features and the way he moved and the way his arousal was pouring out of his mouth in the most delicious sounds. Link lapped it all up, squirming under Rhett, gasping for air and panting like he’d just finished a marathon. Rhett saw the sweat dripping down his forehead, his cheeks starting to burn, his eyes unfocusing and finally rolling back on his head. When the bed started to shake violently under them Rhett knew Link was close and his praises turned to his impressive manhood and how Rhett would handle it if he chose to touch it right now. Rhett was just about to go into a rant about sucking Link’s balls when Link arched his back and let out a desperate scream. 

Rhett looked down and admired as Link’s cock pulsed and emptied strings of cum onto his stomach. The sight still made Rhett forget how to breathe. He was almost jealous of Link’s ability to come untouched. Rhett continued praising Link as he slowly came down. He dropped down on the bed next to Link and gave him a slow kiss. Link burrowed into him, getting the sheets and Rhett covered in cum. Rhett chuckled and pulled Link into his arms, mess be damned. His fingers found Link’s mussed-up hair and dove into pet him. Link smiled at him opening one eye slightly.

“I thought you said you’d fuck me sore?” Link asked voice hoarse.

“You still want me to?” Rhett had to make sure. Sometimes after coming like that Link’s body was too over sensitive for a while. Link pressed onto him, slipping his thigh between Rhett’s legs and rubbing against his considerable hardness. Rhett was still wet from earlier and Link’s movements made him growl low and needy. Link hummed into Rhett’s shoulder and nodded.

“Yeah. Fuck me, baby. I need it.” Link punctuated his plea with a sharp bite that sunk into Rhett’s shoulder and made him whine. Rhett pushed Link away, gently this time, letting a smile dance freely on his lips. Then he got up in search of the lube. Link rolled back onto his back and pushed a pillow under his waist, propping himself up for Rhett. Rhett padded back to him, lube in hand and lost his footing for a second when he caught Link preparing for what was about to transpire.

“You okay?” Link asked worried, raising himself on his elbows.

“Yeah,” Rhett breathed. “I just still can’t believe I get to do this with you.”

“Oh, bo. Me neither. Come here,” Link said squishing his nose cutely. His eyes shone bright blue as Rhett climbed on top of him and they melted into a reverent kiss. Rhett’s cock rubbed up against Link’s spent one and Link jerked a bit. Rhett whined again and rutted himself against Link harder. Link hissed as the nerve endings in his sensitive parts flared at the contact.

“God, I need to get inside of you,” Rhett muttered breathlessly, licking at Link’s jawline. Link playfully pushed him off.

“Then stop stalling and get to work,” he said with a smirk. Rhett cocked an eyebrow at the insolence but failing to hide his smile. Link wiggled his hips and watched with a smirk as Rhett sunk between his legs. Rhett pressed his palms under Link’s thighs and lifted his legs to reveal his goal.

“Hold your legs for me,” Rhett had gotten his authoritative voice back and Link obeyed without any more lip. He wrapped his arms around his knees and rolled his hips on the pillow to position himself better. Rhett couldn’t help touching himself as he watched Link open himself up for Rhett.

“Fuck. Ain’t that a sight to behold?” Rhett’s voice was strained and his cock was already leaking on the messy sheets. Rhett bowed down and grabbed Link’s cheeks spreading them further apart and making Link moan in anticipation. Rhett moved to dip his thumb into his mouth. Then he pressed the wet finger onto Link’s taint and drew it slowly down the cleft slipping it over the waiting hole. Link jumped slightly. Rhett moved his thumb back to the rim and drew a slow circle around it, coaxing it to relax. He could hear Link’s breathing get heavier. When the digit finally sunk in, Link was ready and willing, relaxing his muscles to let the intrusion in easily. After some exploration, Rhett drew his finger out and replaced it with his tongue, following the same path as his thumb. Link squirmed as Rhett’s beard scratched and tickled him. Rhett chuckled into Link and flattened his tongue to lap at Link’s pucker. Rhett’s fingers dug into Link’s hips and his moan made Link shiver. Link’s squirming soon morphed into a small thrusting motion, begging for more. Link gasped for air and let out a slew of expletives as Rhett’s tongue sunk in him and wiggled. Without a pause, Rhett’s hands scrambled blindly at the lube and he slicked his fingers with it.

Rhett withdrew his tongue to make room for the fingers. Two slid in without any resistance and, with that, Link’s hold on his legs failed. They dropped onto Rhett’s shoulders as Link arched his back and pushed against Rhett's fingers with a desperate growl. Rhett turned his head and nibbled at Link’s inner thigh as he worked on loosening Link for the main event.

“More,” a raspy plea came from the head of the bed and Rhett complied sinking a third digit into Link. The noises it drew from him made Rhett’s stomach flush hot and tight. Rhett crooked his fingers and drew more sounds, sexier sounds. More-more-more, his head was pounding and his fingers worked faster. There were flames now, licking down Rhett’s spine, making it nearly impossible to concentrate on what he was doing. The feel of Link on his fingers was overwhelming. He needed to feel it on his dick. Right now. Thankfully, Link seemed to agree.

“God, Rhett… Now! Please, do it now!” Link moaned. He was hard again and had wrapped his hand around himself, not moving it, just holding on for dear life. Rhett got up and drenched himself with the lube. 

“You want it?” Rhett teased spreading the slickness around Link’s hole. His breathing was ragged and he knew the teasing wouldn’t last long, not this time.

“Uh-huh,” Link mouthed and nodded trying to push against Rhett’s heft but only making it slip further away. He let out an annoyed whine and searched for Rhett’s eyes. “Please?”

“You know you deserve this, right?”

“I know.”

“Say it.”

“I deserve this.”

“Say ‘I’m a sweet peach and I know my worth’,” Rhett ordered with a wicked grin. Link rolled his eyes and looked at Rhett with a deadpan expression repeating the phrase word for word.

“That’s my boy,” Rhett purred and with a contented sigh sank into Link. Just the tip. Even that was making him crazy with the sensation. Link was so tight. So warm and so wet. All of it just for Rhett. Link moved his hips in fervor, trying to inch Rhett deeper. To get him where he needed to be. It didn’t take Rhett long to bottom out. He stilled, giving Link a minute to get accustomed to the fullness. As he waited, he leaned down and slotted their mouths together, sinking his tongue into Link. Link sucked on it fiercely taking Rhett’s face between his hands and pulling him closer. When he finally let Rhett go, both of them were wide-eyed and wet with saliva.

“I’m not gonna last long, darlin’. I’m sorry,” Rhett whispered as he started to languidly move inside of Link.

“Make the best of it then. I’m pretty sure you promised to leave me sore,” Link said smiling and running his fingers through Rhett’s hair. Rhett kissed his cheek and straightened. He gathered Link’s legs and threw them over his shoulder taking hold of Link's ankles for balance. Link bit his lips and nodded in encouragement. Rhett slid almost all the way out and drew a deep breath before slamming back in. His eyes rolled in his head and he let out a groan that made Link scramble for his cock and start tugging desperately. Rhett moved in a blur, pounding into Link, making good on his promise. The room filled to the brim with panting, groaning and the sounds their bodies made when pressed together. Rhett had been right in thinking it wouldn’t last long; he was already at the brink of an orgasm. His rhythm faltered and Link spurred him on between his moans.

“Come on, Rhett. Fill me up. I’m almost there. Make me come again. No one fucks me like you do. Harder!”

Rhett got back into it, eyes trailing along Link’s body, marveling again at the exquisite creature at his fingertips. Link came first with a low desperate grunt, spreading more cum onto his stomach. He was covered in it and the sight of the mess he made was all Rhett needed to push him over the edge. He pumped his seed into Link with a fierce groan and series of sputtering gasps. He stilled and let himself go limp inside Link, before slowly slipping out. Link shivered and let out a contented sigh. Rhett crumbled next to him. After a few minutes of calming their breathing and letting the last shivers of pleasure dissipate, they crawled into each other arms and fell fast asleep. 

They didn’t wake up until the next morning. Rhett opened his eyes first and found himself pressed deep into Link’s bed hair. He smiled and kissed the curls. Link hummed in his sleep and inched closer to Rhett. They took their time getting up, enjoying their conveniently naked bodies. They laughed at the mess they’d made the previous night. Link couldn’t stop gushing about Rhett’s performance making him all blushy and jittery. They had an early flight, so they skipped breakfast and instead, opted to showering together. Link packed their bags as Rhett sat on the bed, hair slicked back and still wet. Rhett strummed his guitar, singing in a low voice. Link stopped periodically to just stare at him, a wide, goofy smile on his face and love in his eyes. 

They left a considerable tip for the cleaning staff before checking out.

**Author's Note:**

> All the thank yous in the world for betaing AND for coming up with the title for this fic goes to (yes, you guessed it!) sassandpanache. You are my pontoon. Always.


End file.
